Our Love
by Ch3rry Chibi
Summary: Kau menyaksikan aku mati. -HanChul- YAOI! RnR? :3


Cherry Chibi presents~

**Our Love**

[A HanChul sad romantic fiction]

[With little straight]

**Happy reading~**

~:0:~

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hanya dengan itu kau sudah mengubah duniaku. Dunia yang awalnya seperti sebuah tangga yang terus berjalan kedepan dengan perlahan. Kini menjadi sebuah jalan setapak didalam hutan belantara yang dikelilingi gerombolan serigala lapar dan kumpulan kupu-kupu indah.

Entah apa yang terjadi padaku. Semuanya berjalan beriringan. Seperti sebuah sungai yang mengalir lembut. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Dan akhir dari aliran sungai itu adalah sebuah air terjun yang tinggi. Cinta kita terlarang.

Aku tak bisa memungkiri semua perasaanku padamu. Itu mengalir begitu saja. Tapi aku tak mau itu terputus.

Walau harus melewati apapun. Walau harus mengorbankan apapun. Walau harus melakukan apapun. Asal aku bisa bersamamu, aku merelakan segalanya.

Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu.

~:0:~

"Heechul, Hankyung udah datang tuh." Seru Heebon. Dengan sedikit tergesa Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah meminum jus ynag berada diatas meja dia segera menuju pintu.

"Umma, Appa, Heechul berangkat!" salamnya diambang pintu.

"Kau belum cium tangan, kan?" tegur Heebon.

"Kenapa harus~?" dengan gontai Heechul menghampiri Heebon dan Yesung yang berada di meja makan. Lalu dia mencium tangan keduanya dan segera melesat pergi menyusul Hankyung yang sudah meninggalkannya.

"Ya! Hankyung-a!" panggil Heechul. Hankyung menoleh. Sedikit tersenyum lalu pura-pura kesal.

"Kau ini lama sekali."

"Mian… hehehe aku sibuk menyelsaikan ramuanku."

"Ramuan apa?"

"Um.. gak tahu namanya. Coba-coba aja. Nanti baru aku tanya Appa kalau sudah jadi."

"Kalau ramuan gagal?"

"Ya coba bikin lagi, dong! Kan aku anaknya professor ramuan yang hebat!" seru Heechul dengan gaya bangganya. Hankyung tersenyum simpul lalu mengacak rambut Heechul pelan.

"Kau ini masih kekanakan, ya."

Heechul berusaha melepas tangan Hankyung dari kepalanya. Berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang samar di wajahnya. Hankyung terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Heechul. Walau dia pintar berakting, tapi seorang Hankyung mengetahui perasaan sesungguhnya.

"Aku lebih tua setahun darimu, tahu." Ujar Heechul berusaha terlihat kesal.

"Iya, iya Hyung… tahun depan sudah lulus, kan?"

"Hum! Makanya itu jangan anggap aku anak kecil, lagi."

"Habis Hyung masih kayak anak-anak sih. Malah aku yang kayak Hyung-nya."

"Kau ini!" Heechul menjiwit Hankyung.

"Aw! Hyung! Sakit! Aduh…" Hankyung mengelus lengannya yang dijiwit Heechul. "Gak bisa bayangin nanti Hyung jadi anak kuliah kalau sikap Hyung gini."

"Aisssh! Kau menyebalkan sekali, ya!" Heechul menggembungkan pipinya kesal. lalu dia berlari meninggalkan Hankyung. "Aku tinggal!"

"Ya! Hyung!" Hankyung berlari mengejar Heechul.

_Saat itu aku tak menyadari. Perasaan dalam diriku. Debaran ketika aku bersamamu. Semua perasaan pedih saat melihatmu bersama yang lain. Segalanya. Hingga kau menyadarkanku._

"Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo."

_Dan pada detik itu juga seluruh hidupku berubah. Tapi kita selalu berusha menyembunyikannya._

_Menyembunyikannya dari orangtua kita._

'Hankyung-a, sebentar lagi ramuanku selesai. Kayaknya jadinya ramuan untuk memusnahkan tikus. Wah… gagal! Waktu aku tanya Appa, katanya salah gara-gara aku masukin bulu tikus. Harusnya katanya bulu burung kalau mau jadinya ramuan pemusnah jamur. Parah deh…' Hankyung tersenyum membaca surat Heechul. Diraihnya selembar kertas dan kutulis diatasnya.

'Tunggu aku. Aku akan kesana. Kau butuh bantuanku, kan?'

Diselipkannya kertas itu pada sebuah lubang dipojok dinding bawah kamarnya. Tempatnya dan Heechul sering berkomunikasi tanpa sepengetahuan orangtua mereka. Lubang dinding diantara kamar mereka yang berdempetan.

Tanpa menunggu balasan darinya Hankyung segera melesat menuju rumah sebelah.

Tok tok tok

"Heechul masih di kamarnya." Ujar Heebon saat dia melihat Hankyung berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya. Hankyung mengangguk dan melesat pergi ke kamar kekasihnya itu.

Dia mengintip sosoknya yang sedang serius memasukan berbagai macam bahan dan cairan percobaanya pada tabung-tabung beraneka ukuran. Lalu tabung-tabung itu dipanaskan, ada pula yang didinginkan dalam kulkas disudut kamarnya. Perlahan Hankyun berjalan masuk. Lalu ditepuknya pundaknya pelan.

"Annyeong~" Hankyung mencium pipi putihnya saat dia menoleh. Dan saat dia melepaskan ciumannya, pipi itu berubah menjadi merah.

"Ja… jangan tiba-tiba dong!" ujar Heechul kesal. Lelaki dihadapannya hanya tersenyum.

"Mana ramuan yang gagal?" Tanya Hankyung sembari melihat-lihat tabung-tabung yang tertata rapi kecil di meja.

"Kau harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu dulu kan, Han?"

"Udah selesai, kok."

"Cepet banget?" kata Heechul sediki terkejut.

"Soalnya aku mau membantu yeobo tercintaku." Hankyung tersenyum saat melihat semburat merah di pipi kekashnya semakin merekah.

Dia menundukan wajahnya. Lalu kembali sibuk dengan tabung-tabung didepannya.

_Andai kutahu saat itu adalah saat terakhir aku bisa bersamamu. Pasti aku akan menciummu dalam. Sedalam yang kubisa. Agar kau mengerti betapa aku mencintaimu._

_Aku masih mengingat jelas semua yang terjadi. Saat aku dan kau mulai menjalin cinta. Dan segalanya ditentang oleh orangtua kita. Hanya karena sebuah alasan konyol._

_Karena kita sesama namja._

_Tapi semuanya adalah rahasia Tuhan. Aku tak tahu orangtua kita mengetahui kenyataan yang ada. Kenyataan bahwa ktia adalah sepasang kekasih. Kenyataan bahwa seorang Hankyung mencintai seorang Kim Heechul._

_Semuanya berlalu seperti sebuah drama melodi. Kau dan aku terpisahkan oleh kekejaman orangtua kita._

"Hankyung, karena dari kita dan mereka tak bisa ada yang pergi. Jadi kau dan Heechul terpaksa tinggal selalu di kamar kalian masing-masing. Sampai kalian bisa merenungkan perbuatan kalian dan kembali menjadi normal." Kata Siwon tegas. Kyuri yang duduk disebelahnya menatap Hankyung dengan setengah menangis.

"Mianhaeyo. Jeongmal mianhaeyo. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu." Bisik Kyuri pedih. Air mata sudah tumpah dari sudut matanya.

Hakyung hanya diam mendengar penjelasan mereka. Setelah mereka selesai bicara dia segera menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Apa salahnya jika aku mencintainya! Kenapa harus ada perbedaan antara cinta! Tak bisakah kami menjadi sepasang kekasih normal! Sepasang kekasih yang dapat mencintai satu sama lain.

Hankyung membanting pintu keras. Dia dapat mendengar suara isakan Umma dan Appa yang sibuk menenangkannya. Tapi dia tak peduli.

Aku marah. Aku berteriak mengeluarkan segala emosiku. Kuhantamkan tanganku pada dinding. Kujatuhkan semua lemari di kamarku tanpa peduli apa yang ada didalamnya. Aku mengerang keras. Tak peduli jika semua orang mendengarku.

_Masa ujian kita sudah datang. Kita terpisah. Tapi aku masih percaya padamu. Cinta kita takkan ._

_Selamanya._

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Jawab Heechul dari dalam. Perlahan pintu terbuka. Menampakan dua orang yang berdiri didepannya.

"Heechul, kau tak apa?" Tanya Heebon lembut sembari berjalan mendekat. Heechul hanya tersenyum miris lalu kembali sibuk dengan percobaannya.

"Maafkan kami, Nak. Jika nanti kita atau mereka sudah pindah, kau bisa keluar mencari gadis lain." Heebon membelai rambut Heeechul lembut.

"Aku tak butuh wanita." Jawab Heechul ketus tanpa menatap Ummanya dan Appanya yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuri menghela nafas berat. Lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu menghampiri Yesung.

"Dia butuh waktu." Kyuri menatap Yesung lembut. Perlahan dia menutup pintu.

Heechul diam tak bergeming ketika pintu di tutup. Perasaannya masih berkecamuk akibat keputusan bodoh kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Hankyung.

Dia berjalan lalu menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur. Diam. Itulah yang dilakukannya sekarang. Terus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya itu.

Sekilas dia melirik lubang dipjok kamarnya. Tempat dia dan Hankyung selalu masih bisa berkomunikasi walau secara tak langsung.

"Hari inipun tak ada ya…" dia menghela nafas. Diambilnya selembar kertas dan ditulisnya diatas kertas itu.

'I miss you. I need you by my side. I want be yours. I love you.'

Diselipkannya perlahan kertas itu pada lubang tersebut. Lalu dia menunggu, terus menunggu.

Terus menunggu hingga tak terasa waktu sudah berlalu.

"…" air mata menetes dari sudut matanya. Kepercayaannya pada Hankyung mulai terkikis sedikit demi sedikit.

Hingga suatu hari dia mendapati sebuah surat.

'Mianhaeyo. Aku harus berhati-hati saat membaca dan saat akan membalas suratmu. Pengawasan padaku sangat ketat. Tapi bagaimanapun aku akan berusaha menulis sebanyak-banyaknya surat padamu. I love you too.'

Perlahan sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut matanya.

"I love you more."

Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya yang menets. Diagapainya secarik kertas diatas mejanya dan mulai menulis.

'Jika kita berada dalam keadaan terpaksa, aku akan meminum ramuan yang kuambil dari lab Appaku. Ramuan itu dapat membuatku mati. Tapi itu hanya untuk sementara, aku akan hidup lagi dalam 3 hari. Jadi tunggulah aku dan temui aku di pemakaman dalam 3 hari setelah aku meninggal. Remember that. Orangtuaku takkan menyadari ramuan itu, jadi tenang saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menjemputku.'

Dimasukannya surat itu pada lubang yang ada diujung kamarnya. Dia menarik nafas berat.

Mungkin ini keputusan yang tepat.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuannya,, surat itu tak tersampaikan pada kekasihnya.

_Cinta. Perasaan pahit dan manis bercampur menjadi satu. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu dengan cepat. Dan aku tak yakin bisa melupakamu walau dalam waktu lama._

_Rahasia kita terbongkar. Orangtua kita akhirnya mengetahuinya._

_Lubang itu akhirnya ditutup._

"Kau jangan coba-coba lagi membuka lubang itu." Siwon menatap Hankyung dingin. Sementara Hankyung membalasnya dengan tatapan dendam dan kesal.

_Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Takdir itu akhirnya datang berkunjung._

"Kita akhirnya dapat tempat untuk pindah. Kita akan ke China dua hari lagi. Kau bersiap-siap." Ujar Siwon di pagi hari yang dingin itu. Musim penghujan sudah datang.

Hankyung hanya diam sambil mengunyah makanan didepannya. Sejak saat rahasianya dan Heechul terbongkar, Hankyung sering berada diluar kamar.

"Kau bisa bebas sebentar lagi. Tersenyumlah." Ujar Kyuri lembut. Hankyung tak bergeming.

Tanpa menghabiskan makanannya dia beranjak dari meja dan pergi mengunci dirinya di kamar.

_Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Kenapa dalam cinta harus ada perbedaan? Apakah kita memang seharusnya begini?_

"Jadi mereka akan pindah dua hari lagi. Kau bisa tenang, kau bisa segera bebas keluar rumah." Ucapan Yesung itu membuat Heechul menelan ludahnya.

"Heechul…" Heebon mengelus pundak Heechul lembut.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG JIKA DIA TAK ADA!" bentak Heechul.

Dia berlari melesat menuju kamarnya. Dibantingnya pintu kamarnya dan segera menguncinya.

"HEECHUL! BUKA!" seru Yesung dari luar kamar Heechul sembari terus mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa mempedulikan seruan Appanya, Heechul berjalan menuju sudut kamar.

Lubang itu sudah tertutup.

"Sudah saatnya. I love you." Dielusnya sudut dinding itu pelan. Lalu dia berdiri.

Heechul membuka pintu lemari disebelahnya perlahan. Tangannya mengambil sebuah tabung berisi cairan berwarna putih susu. Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ditelannya cairan itu.

Dia terdiam. Matanya membelalak. Dan tubuhnya perlahan jatuh mengahantam lantai keras.

_Maafkan aku._

Keadaan di bangunan kecil itu sangat sepi. Sosok namja yang tertutup matanya terpampang jelas didepan. Didalam sebuah tabung kaca. Air mata tak luput dari pemandangan.

Hankyung tercengang melihat pemandangan didepannya. Perlahan dielusnya wajah putih pucat kekasihnya. Air mata terus menetes membasahi bajunya. Tangannya bergetar.

Dengan sekali hentakan kakinya melesat kembali menuju rumahnya.

Dia menangis.

_Takdir sungguh kejam. Apa kita harus mengakhirinya seperti ini?_

_Jawab aku!_

"HANKYUNG! DENGARKAN PERKATAAN KAMI DULU!" betak Siwon.

"KALIAN KAN YANG MEMBUAT DIA SEPERTI ITU! KALIAN YANG MEMBUNUHNYA KAN! APA MAU KALIAN! JANGAN URUSI KEPENTINGANKU LAGI!"

Sepanjang hari Hankyung terdiam. Haus dan lapar tak dirasakannya. Dia sudah tak peduli pada dirinya sendiri.

Hingga tiga hari berlalu.

Hankyung perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat dia menuju kamar Appanya dan menyambar sebuah pistol didalamnya.

_Ini keputusanku._

Ditengah derasnya air hujan dia berlari. Tanpa mempedulikan angin kencang yang menerpa dirinya dia tetap berlari menuju bangunan kecil itu. Dibukanya pintu bangunan tersebut.

Perlahan dihampirinya sosok namja yang tengah menutup matanya.

"Aku akan segera menyusulmu." Dielusnya pipi lembut namja itu.

"Aku mencintaimu." Diciumnya bibir merah pucat itu lembut.

Dingin.

Dengan perlahan dia menarik wajahnya dan menarik pistol ditangan kirinya.

DORRRR

Heechul membuka matanya. Kejadian tragis itu terjadi didepan matanya sendiri.

Hankyung membelalakan mata. Antara terkejut dan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Tapi sudah terlambat.

Sosok Hankyung jatuh di pangkuan Heechul.

"Han…" Heechul tercengang.

Dengan tangan bergetar diambalinya pistol yang berada ditangan Hakyung.

"I love you."

DORRRR

~:0:~

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sesosok yeoja pada dua yeoja disampingnya. Keadaan disana sangat ramai hingga dia tak perlu mengecilkan suaranya agar tak terdengar orang lain.

"Kedua anak mereka meninggal." Jawab yeoja berambut hitam.

"Kudengar mereka dimakamkan dalam satu peti." Ujar seorang yeoja lainnya.

"Eh? Waekuraeyo?" Tanya dua yeoja temannya.

"Katanya tagan mereka berdua saling berpegangan satu sama lain."

"Lalu?"

"Pegangan itu tak bisa dilepas."

_Cinta itu ajaib. Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi, perasaanku padamu takkan berubah. Tetap abadi._

_Selamanya._

Fin.

Hahaha… ff lama ini… jadi gitu deh… ancurnya minta ampun… TTwTT gomen na~

Yg mau review dipersilakan~


End file.
